List of Quotes - Heihachi Mishima
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Heihachi Mishima. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around five post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Heihachi Intro *It can't be helped. Guess I'll have to change things up a bit. *Any maggots in my way gets crushed! That's just how I do things! *It's too late to beg for your life now. *I'll show you the true strength of Mishima Style Fighting Karate! *Only a fool would make an enemy of me. *Quit mouthing off! You'll see how things go once the fight starts. *Your death will come before you have a chance to fear it! *Heh, anyone who gets in my way gets crushed! *With me here you won't even have to lift a finger! Solo Begin *Thank me! *I'll do as I please! *Get outta my way! *I'll blow you up. *I don't care if you get caught up in this! *I'm your opponent now! *I never show an enemy mercy! *Try my Iron Fist! *My turn! *Move! Beat it! Solo Finish *This is Mishima Style! *Fall to hell! *No holding back! *I'll squash you! *Regret this! *This is the end for you. *I'll send you to the other side. Victory *I'm not called the King of Iron Fist for nothing! *Come back and face me in the next life! *You can regret opposing me in hell! *That's right, Mishima Style Fighting Karate is unstoppable! *Bwahahahaha! That felt great! *At this rate, I'll be back at the top in no time! Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Pai Chan Intro *'Heihachi': I recall a martial artist who once said that what makes a tiger so strong is that it lacks humanity. Akira: Pai, that was your... Pai: What's important is to live as a human and gain strength as a human. Victory *'Akira': Stone are stones, but not stone at all... I've still got a ways to go. Heihaci: Bajiquan proverbs, eh? Looks like you have studied a thing or two. Pai: Huh? What are you two talking about? Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Heihachi Mishima, where was your age-reversing drug manufactured? Heihachi: As if I'd tell. What're you so worried about? Jill: We're a bit sensitive when it comes to viruses and pharmaceuticals. Victory *'Heihachi': This body could even handle that virus of yours! Chris: What are you thinking, Heihachi. Don't underestimate it. Jill: I'm scared that he might actually be crazy enough to try it. Chun-Li & Morrigan Intro *'Morrigan': You've always been full of life, but now you're almost unbelievable. Heihachi: It's all thanks to the age-reversing drug! Gahahaha! Chun-Li: Heihachi Mishima, I'm going to have to confiscate that drug...for myself. Dante & Demitri Maximoff Intro *'Heihachi': The blood of this young body is boiling! You want to try some? Gahaha! Demitri: I’ll pass. It goes against my sense of aesthetics. Dante: C’mon, you shouldn’t be so picky, Demitri. Not that that’s a sight I want to see, though. Frank West & Hsien-Ko Intro *'Hsien-Ko': Heihachi, that's so cool that you regained your youth! Heihachi: Heh, it is, isn't it? It'd make a good scoop! Gahaha! Frank: I don't think it'd really fit anywhere but the gossip column, unfortunately. Gemini Sunrise & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Hooray! Hooray! Hei-ha-chi! Gemini: I wish you would teach me some of your Mishima fighting arts! Heihachi: Gahahaha! You two are much cuter than my stupid son and grandson! Haken Browning & Kaguya Nanbu Intro *'Kaguya': You can't use a sword like this if you're a dandy or a drunk! Heihachi: You don't get hair like mine if you're a dandy or a drunk either! Wahaha! Haken: Okay, iron knuckle. Would you care to explain that? Ichiro Ogami & Sakura Shinguji Intro *'Heihachi': The youth of Japan today need more muscle! Muscle! Sakura: Muscle? I don't know about that... Ichiro: This guy sounds kind of like Kanna's dad. Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Whoa, your hair is black again, grandfather…! Heihachi: Just goes to show I’ve still got what it takes to beat you young kids! Gahahaha! Jin: Don’t encourage him! Victory *'Xiaoyu': We won! I guess the word for a time like this is... excellent. Yeah, excellent! Jin: ...Don't use that word. Heihachi: I agree. It only brings bad memories. Kite & BlackRose Intro *'Heihachi': A false body, eh? Is your real body in good shape? BlackRose: Of course! I'm a member of the tennis club, not to mention a great swimmer! Kite: I-I don't think I fit that description... Kogoro & Mii Intro *'Heihachi': Hmph, another ninja. Why do they always have to dress like such fools. Kogoro: Don’t lump me in with the others, Mr. Heihachi sir. Mii: Maybe you should put more care into your appearance like me. Victory *'Heihachi': Pathetic! Bring me a real challenge! Mii: That wasn’t good enough for you? What’s it take to satisfy you? Kogoro: Who would’ve thought someone would complain of having invincible iron fists? KOS-MOS & T-elos Intro *'Heihachi': Heh, heh... I wish I could show you to old man Bosconovitch. KOS-MOS: Who is this Bosconovitch? T-elos: Heh, no doubt he's just another mad scientist. Kurt & Riela Intro *'Heihachi': Nothing can withstand my iron fists! Kurt: There's no way your fists are actually made of iron. Overconfidence is a weakness. Riela: I still don't think he's really lying, though... Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Heihachi': A young body with the skills of a veteran warrior! Gahahaha! Xiaomu: An old man in a young body! Ack, it's almost like me. Reiji: It's not like he's reversed his age that much. Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': So you used a drug to regain your youth? Are you sure that’s okay, Heihachi? Heihachi: All these sensations, I had forgotten after so long! Not to mention my hair! Gahaha! Ryu: Reversing aging…Perhaps my Hadoken could become even more powerful. Victory *'Ryu': Heihachi Mishima…I see now why they call you the King of Iron Fist. Heihachi: Solid skills and good manners to boot. How about becoming my foster son, Ryu? Ken: I think you should try fixing things with your real family first. Soma Schicksal & Alisa Amiella Intro *'Heihachi': Aragami Oracle cells... Hmm, I see... Alisa: U-Um, Heihachi? You're starting to scare me... Soma: Aragami cells aren't what you think they are. Toma & Cyrille Intro *'Heihachi': I wonder which is stronger, your holy sword or my iron fists. Toma: Are your fists a holy weapon too? Cyrille: I don’t think that’s what he means. X & Zero Intro *'Heihachi': As long as I have my hardened iron fists, I need no other weapons! Zero: I agree. As long as I have my saber I’m fine. X': I prefer to pick the right weapon for the job myself… Yuri Lowell & Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Heihachi: You’re too skinny, Yuri. You need to put on more muscle like me! Estelle: Are you going to start working out after this battle, Yuri? Yuri: I don’t even know where to begin training to end up like that. Zephyr & Leanne Intro *'Zephyr': These chumps'll be dead before they know what hit them! Heihachi: That's the basic rule of all combat! Crush your enemy before they can react! Leanne: Zephyr, I don't think this is the type of guy you want to be buddying up to... Category:Quotes